Love, what's that
by Sab0511
Summary: A little early for Valentines Day, but I was inspired, so I wrote it, in an attempt to get over my writers block. Bella doesn't believe in love, so when one of her co-workers hears this, he sets out to prove her wrong. Read and Review!


_Hello, friends, I'm back with a short one shot, so I hope you enjoy. Reviews are amazing and make me feel wonderful, :). Hope you enjoy.  
_

* * *

I sighed as I worked on the promo I was making for 'Campus News on 7', it just wasn't coming along as well as I'd hoped, I'd wanted to be done with it, but the music was throwing me off. I spotted somebody come in out of the corner of my eye as I grumbled.

"Who ticked you off," the other person, I checked to see who it was, Edward Cullen said. Edward was the student manager for the television station at Washington State College, where I spent a good chunk of my time.

"This promo, the music is all to romantic."

"Ah, you're feeling the Valentine's Day bug."

My face fell, I hated this day that was set aside for lovers to celebrate their love for each other. I hated it because my first steady boyfriend had been cheating on me and last Valentine's Day I'd went to his home as a surprise for the day and found him screwing another women. He didn't even realize I had found out, I'd just dropped off the radar, started college as planned and not seen Jacob for a year. Last I'd heard, he was expecting a child with his bimbo.

"Yea, it's amazing," I said with sarcasm dripping from my voice. "What lucky lady get's the opportunity to go out with you tonight?"

"Gotta work in the morning, won't be going out. You know that fun little job I have that I have to be at the station at three-thirty for the morning show, so it's off to bed at seven as normal."

"That sucks, the getting up that early, not that you don't have a date tonight, though to you, it might suck, since you seem to work out all the time."

"Doesn't bother me, what about you? Any special guy?"

"Hell, no," I said. "I'm single and loving it."

"You don't have plans, that's sad."

"I don't even believe in love, my mother left right after I was born, my father devoted all his time to me, he never had time for another person, his parents weren't even together when he was born, one night stand."

"You've been burned before, haven't you?"

"That would be affirmative."

"Here," Edward said, coming up behind me, opening the disc drive on the tower, inserting a CD, "track four. Let me give you a word of advice, don't give up on love, it will find you when you are least expecting it."

With that, he left, but not without helping me, track four was the perfect song, the one that pulled the whole thing together. I silently thanked Edward for the help, promising that I'd thank him when I saw him again.

* * *

The problem was that I didn't see him again, I had to work that night, not that it mattered, I didn't have plans, nor would that ever change. I didn't believe in what this day stood for. I got to work a bit earlier tonight, with nothing to do and my roommates, Alice and Rosalie Hale where getting ready for hot dates with their boyfriends, they disliked me, I keep making gagging noises each time they showed me an outfit, I finally had enough and left.

"Evening," I told Danny, the engineer on duty tonight. Danny was a middle age guy, with salt and pepper hair, he was really nice and some nights when there wasn't much going on, we'd shoot the breeze for some time while I worked alone.

"Hi, Bella, you having a good Valentine's day?"

"Sure, I love it," I tried to be as cheerful as I could, Danny was nice, but he didn't need to know about my lack of faith in love. "Did you do something nice for you're wife?"

"Yea, I cooked dinner and got her a box of chocolates."

I smiled as I went on to the control room. It was off the main station, just out of sight of the only door leading in. I grabbed the shows that where playing tonight and set to work getting them ready.

After getting the first show playing at five thirty, I set down at my computer and looked forward to my show at eight, which was almost two hours long.

The night passed without incident, eight rolled around and I put the music program on.

"Bella, can you help me with a camera?" Danny asked, from the main studio.

I went in there and was confused, there was a table set up, a soft purple table cloth with two white pillar candles on top. Real plates where sitting opposite each other, silverware next to it, who ever had done this, took the time and energy to set this up.

"Have fun, just watch the time, I'm heading out. Happy Valentine's day," Danny left, I still wondered-

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bella," my wondering came to an end as I heard a velvet voice behind me. I turned to find Edward walking towards me.

"Thanks, but don't you have to work in the morning?"

"Don't worry about that, let's eat," Edward said.

Edward set to work, dishing out food from the dish he'd pulled out from the oven while I went to the control room and turned the volume on the television up so I could hear it in the other room. I got back, he'd put on some soft music, low enough that I could hear what was happening in the control room, yet just loud enough that we could hear it.

I felt bad for not being more dressed up, but he wasn't really dressed up either, he was in jeans and a polo shirt, but I was in a hoodie and jeans and still felt underdressed.

"If I'd known, I would have dressed up," I said.

"It's cold in here, you know what to wear when you work here. It's no big deal, you look great."

I had to blush ten shades of red at that compliment, causing him to tease me even more.

"That blush is lovely on you," Edward said, his eyes shining.

"Keep saying stuff like that and I'll be blushing all night."

"Good. Mom helped me cook, sorry to break the image of a man that can cook, but my mom's a great cook and an amazing person. She told me to tell you that I cooked all this, but I didn't. Just clearing the air."

"Well, inform your mother for me that it is very good," I smiled at him as I ate the food. We talked about everything, from football to school work.

"Dance with me?" Edward asked, as we where done eating, he extended his hand and I took it, he guided my hands to his shoulders, his came to my waist and we danced in slow circles for awhile, after some time, he pulled me closer and I laid my head on his chest, listening to the slow beat of his heart as we danced in circles.

The end of the show came before I was ready to stop dancing, I hadn't even realized that we'd spent an hour dancing. Spinning the slow circles around the studio, while avoiding the camera's and sets, it made me realize that maybe there was something that this day stood for. I still wasn't sure about love, but maybe it did exists, after all, I loved my father, I loved my friends, I most certainly felt something for the man standing in front of me.

I had to rush back to the control room to hit the button to put on the commercials that show after our shows. I felt arms snake around my waist and I glanced at my timer, ten minutes before I went off air, then I could go home and dream about this day.

"I had fun," I said, turning around in his arms. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, do you remember what I told you? Earlier today?"

I nodded, but realized his face was descending on mine, his lips where coming to mine and I allowed him to taste them. They moved softly with mine, I finally had to come up for air, at the perfect second because the commercials where done and I had to switch back to network, what we ran during times when control operators weren't there.

I helped Edward pack up his stuff and helped him carry it to his car.

"Tell your mom, I said thanks, it was amazing."

"I will," he leaned in for a slight kiss and got in his car. I waved as he drove away, I turned to walk back to my dorm on the other side of campus. I was at the first parking lot when I heard a car pull up.

"Do you need a ride?" Edward asked.

"I'm fine."

"Bella, it's below zero, get in the car before you freeze that cute butt off."

I blushed, but smiled and slid into the car and we drove the two blocks to my dorms. I didn't want to get out, but I knew I had to. Alice and Rosalie would be back soon and they'd want to tell me about their nights.

"Thanks, again," I said as I got out of the car. "I'll remember what you said."

He smiled a crooked smile as I shut the door and he drove off. I started my way back to the dorm, unlocking the door and wondering what waited for me on the other side.

Alice and Rosalie jumped on me the moment I was in the door, telling me everything about their night, not leaving out a detail, then they asked me why I was smiling.

"My secret," I said and walked to my room, locking the door behind me. My phone buzzed with an incoming text message.

_I had fun, we should go out sometime,_ Edward wrote, causing me to smile bigger.

How was it that over the course of one night, I'd gone from not believing in love at all, to thinking that maybe it meant something after all.

_I'd love that,_ I replied, still smiling as I sent the text message.

_Maybe, just maybe, I am falling in love with somebody other than my friends and family,_ I thought. Things would be fine, I decided, I'd find somebody that would be faithful to me when the time was right, Jacob hadn't been the person, he was nothing but a jerk, but Edward on the other hand, well, that would be something worth sticking around for.


End file.
